


More than just friends

by daisycalloway



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, A Court of Wings and Ruin, ACOTAR
Genre: ACOWAR, F/M, Sarah J Maas, Winter Court, acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisycalloway/pseuds/daisycalloway
Summary: witness the reunion of Kallias and Viviane and the proposal





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! Since I've finished acowar I've been dying to know more about Kallias and Viviane because I like them so much. So this is my first attempt to write a fic, I hope you enjoy. It will have 3 chapters and they contain smut/explict. Comments would be really appreciated. Happy reading!

Viviane was checking a list of supplies that was just delivered to her. She looked tiredly to the paper, exhausted of pretending she had control over things. Truth is she missed the simple duties of the border. Most of all, Viviane missed her friend. She laughed at the thought. Friend. Ever since the last time she talked to Kallias, she could barely sleep. She remembered as if it was yesterday of the way he declared himself to her, of how he begged her to protect their people. Viviane promised she would but it was exhausting to pretend she didn’t miss him or didn’t worry about him every second.

But the hardest part was not thinking about him. She couldn’t manage to do that. She kept trying to put together everything and everyone. Viviane lost count of how many times she had tried to find a way to free him. Until one day it hit her that maybe she would never get to meet him again and tell Kallias how much she loved him too. So time passed and here she was, drowning on work and loneliness.

She was about to sign the paper in front of her when the doors opened. She looked up to find one of the court guards with his face wet from tears that kept rolling down his face. “It’s over, my lady”. Viviane froze for a second. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions but she couldn’t avoid it. “How?” she asked carefully. “A human girl broke the curse. Amarantha is dead. We’re free” the guard said with a little smile. She lost control and started crying. He was coming home. Kallias was coming back to her. She rose to her feet and hugged the male. “Thank you, Jonas”. “It’s not me you have to thank but I know what you mean. He’s coming back”. “Yes. Your High Lord is coming home” she said a little bit hoarsely because she was trying to speak through the tears. “I’ll leave you alone now”. Jonas took a bow and left the room.

Viviane took a deep breath. She had to pull it together. What would she say to him? She began to consider different scenarios, one in which she actually punched him …before she could finish the thought she heard it. The same noise she had heard all the times her childhood friend came to visit her on the border. Kallias had just winnowed. 

She turned to face him and so help her the caldron he looked the same. He gave her that half smile she was so used to and opened his mouth to say something but the white-haired female didn’t give him the chance. She started running and collided with him. He hugged her hips at the same time she leaned to kiss him. And she swore it was better than anything she had imagined. She opened his mouth and slid her tongue in. The sound that came out of him was anything but from this world. Their tongues began the most sexual dance of all times. 

Eventually, they had to break apart to catch their breaths. He brought his hands to her cheek and wiped the wetness away. She didn’t even realize she had started crying all over again. “Hey, Viv”. Kallias said with the brightest smile she’s ever seen. She punched his arm. “Don’t you hey Viv me”. “I guess somethings never change no matter how much time passes”. He said and rose his hand to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“Do you have any idea how scared I’ve been?” Viviane was actually shaking at this point. “I know it’s been rough here but thank you”, “You’re the biggest fool of all. Do you really believe that’s what I’m talking about?”, “I don’t…” She began shaking her head. “What I mean is that I was terrified for you. I’ve been here without a clue about what was happening with you. But mostly…” She felt the need to stop for a moment and breathe. “But mostly I was terrified that I would never get the chance to tell you that I love you too”. His eyes widened in wonder. 

Kallias cuppped her face in his white, big hands and kissed her once again. She felt his love with every brush of his tongue against hers. Viviane embraced his neck and tangled her legs around his hips. Somehow, they managed to deepen the kiss. It was like feeling sunlight for the first time: warm, beautiful and breath-taking. With hesitation, he tore his lips from hers. “I have loved and wanted you for so long. This feels like a dream”. She laughed a little. “I’ve always known I’m the woman of your dreams”. He laid a kiss on her cheek. “You’re even better. You’re every dream, hope and desire that my soul could ever come up with”. 

She then brought her hands to cover her eyes. It was all too much. Kallias gently took her hands and pulled them down “I don’t ever want you to feel like you have to hide your feelings from me. I want, Viv, for you to tell me everything. Be my partner in every way possible”. He kissed both her hands and stared deep into her eyes “You mean…” Before she could finish, the High Lord of the Winter Court dropped to his knees “Yes, my dear. Would you give me the biggest honor of all and be my wife?” Viviane smiled down at him and he swore that it was the most beautiful view he could picture and he had seen places all over Prythian “Yes, I would love to be your wife”. He rose to his feet and kissed her softly. “Good, we’re in agreement for once. Meet me at the church in one hour” Kallias started turning to leave but the female grabbed his hand.

“What? We’re getting married tonight?” She was startled. “Absolutely, my love. I want to look at you and be able to call you my wife every night from today until forever. I want to hold you and kiss you until the end of times and, if the universe allows, further than that”. She smiled and blinked to avoid the tears threatening to roll down. “Well in that case, let’s do this”. The High Lord kissed her cheek and left the room. Viviane tried and failed not to jump from excitement.


	2. wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the reunion (chapter I), you now get to read about their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's chapter II. It's not really necessary to read chapter I before, but it's cool to read them all in sequence. Comments help me know how i can improve. Enjoy!!

One hour later, they were on a chapel. Viviane was wearing a beautiful long white dress with snowflakes drawned on it and Kallias had never seen someone so stunning in his entire existence. He was wearing a white tunic with golden details. He was supposed it was foolish to pretend he wasn’t nervous. This moment, his wedding with Viv, had only happened in his best dreams. He never truly believed it could happen. But right now, staring at her, with that beautiful face of hers, he considered himself the luckiest male on the universe. 

Time had come to swear the vows. Of course Viviane said “me first”. He only smiled at her and nodded. “We have been friends since as long as I can remember” She started. “You have always meant so much to me, probably more than I have ever let you know”. Her eyes filled with tears. “When you were gone, it felt like some essential part of my body was gone too. You caused such an impact in my life that living without you hurt like ripping my heart out. So I don’t know if it was the universe, destiny or fate that allowed us to find our way back to each other”. Viviane stopped to catch her breath. “The only thing I do know is that I can’t wait to spend forever with you, reminding you every day how grateful I am to have you. I love you so much, Kallias”. She grabbed his left hand and kissed the top of it. 

He was trying really hard to hold back his own tears. Now it was his turn. He didn’t know if he would say the right thing but he would try. “We’ve known each other for a long time, so I hope you won’t mind what I have to say now”. She frowned but still had a smile on her face. “Screw the universe, destiny or fate. I don’t know or care if we were meant to be together or not. What I know is that I love you and because of that I chose to fight every single day to make sure I could see you again. So yes, Viv, I’m gonna spend the rest of my life choosing you and loving you”. Kallias kissed her cheek right after he had kissed her hands.

“Thank you for being the strongest and most wonderful female I know”. He caressed her face with his hands while she leaned on his right palm. “Thank you for taking care of our people. Most of all, thank you for making me the happiest male on this whole land”.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing else I can say but you’re welcome”. Kallias laughed and Viviane joined him. “But seriously there’s just nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Not only because I love you but because you’re my best friend and I could always count on you”. She brought her hands to his cheeks. “You’re the one who taught me to be a person people would always feel same to resort to. So thank you for that and also for being that person to me”

He didn’t realize he had started crying. How could she even be real? She was too good. He did not deserve her. Before he could actually say that to her, Viviane hugged him and started caressing his head. It was his undoing. Kallias sobbed now as all the pain and desperation hit him. “You’re going to be okay” She whispered in his ear. “You’re home now and you deserve to be happy”. She licked the tears from under both of his eyes.

“We’re going to be very happy, Viv”. He squeezed her hands in thanks. “I think we should get the ceremony done. We’re annoying the priest”, he said. “Poor male, let’s get it done” she said out loud but then whispered to Kallias “so we can get to the best part”, she winked and Kallias laughed and gave her a naughty smile.

The priest coughed. “Well since you’re in such a hurry, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride and, later, get to the best part”. He smiled at them. “You’ve earned the right to happiness. May the Mother bless your union”

Viviane looked up to Kallias. He was a few inches taller than her. He grabbed her head with both hands and brought his mouth to hers. First it was a sweet kiss, only lips touching each other. But as she put her arms around his neck, he let a moan escape and she parted his lips with her tongue. He tasted really good. She broke the kiss first. “Now can we please get to the best part?”, she said to him. “Yes, please”. He smiled down on her and, in that moment, she knew she was lost.


	3. Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a beautiful wedding, Viviane and Kallias have sex together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading it. As this is my first time I'd like to receive some feedback so feel free to leave comments. WARNING: SMUT!!

After the wedding, Kallias took Viviane in his arms and carried her until they arrived in his room. Their room now. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

When they arrived at the doorstep, he put her on the ground and opened the door. “You know, I’ve always like your room very much” she said to him as she walked into his bedroom. “I’m glad you like it because now it’s yours too”.

Viviane sat down on the bed and looked at Kallias. Suddenly she was nervous. It was not as if she was a virgin, but this would be her first time with him. “What’s on your mind, Viv?” She was about to say nothing but he stopped her. “Please don’t lie to me”, he said with a serious look on his face.

“I’m scared”, Viviane murmured. Kallias kneeled on the ground so he could face her eye to eye. “You have nothing to be scared of. Still, we don’t have to do anything. It’s your choice and it will always be”, he squeezed her hands in emphasis. “I want to, trust me. I just need to get out of my head”.

He gave her a small smile and said “Allow me the pleasure of helping you accomplish that”. Kallias lifted her and laid her down so her head would rest on the pillow. His scent hit her. He kissed her gently then started descending to her neck and leaving kisses all the way down her chest.

“I love this dress of yours but I think it’s time we get rid of it, don’t you think?” he unzipped the dress and placed it gently on the ground. He did so because he knew her clothes meant a lot to Viviane. The male continued, kissing her belly and reaching the spot between her legs.

A moan escaped her lips. Kallias kissed the spot and gave it the first leak. She tasted so good he almost came immediately. After that, he set a rhythm to his tongue, always making sure to check on the white-haired female and see if she was enjoying it as much as he was.

When he noticed she was about to come, he replaced his tongue with his finger so he could give another purpose to his mouth. Kallias found her breasts and sucked each nipple. Her back arched in pleasure. And just like that he felt her lose control and reach an orgasm. The sight was all he needed to come too.

“How about that?” he asked her while trying to calm down his breathing. Kallias had done this sort of thing plenty of times already but he never felt this overwhelming pleasure, need and love. All at once. Maybe this is how it feels like to have sex with a person you’re so connected emotionally. “I swear your tongue is miraculous,” she laughed and felt her heart jumping inside her chest.

“Just my tongue?” Kallias asked with his eyebrows raised. She nodded and said “Prove me wrong, darling” Viviane raised her head so she could meet her lips with his and slid her tongue in his mouth. His tongue pushed right back and she thought she would never ever get enough of the taste of him. The female started unbuttoning his tunic and she stared at his beautiful and muscular chest and his long legs. Of course, her eyes spent a considerable amount of time inspecting his big and hard erection. 

He clearly noticed the way she was staring at his cock. “Found something you enjoy looking at, my love?” he could not help but ask that question. He knew it would break some of the tension and give her some time to fight her jitters. “Very much, High Lord. Though I’m not sure if it will give me what I’m looking for” Kallias had always loved her smart mouth and her reply made him smile and spread a warmness into his chest. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

They were both naked now and she could feel every single nerve of her body responding to the slightest contact of their bodies. The High Lord of The Winter Court parted her legs with one his hands, and his his fingers caressed her inner thighs. Viviane stroke his jaw and pressed a kiss on his lips. He leaned over and then he was inside her.

Kallias was very still, giving her time to adjust to him. He considered himself a very controlled male because lying there with Viv and inside her, he swore it was where he was always supposed to be. He was holding back until she said, “I need you to move right now”. Whatever self-control he thought he had was gone as he thrusted inside her. She cried out and squeezed her thighs around his hips.

He groaned and the sound expressed exactly what that avalanche of desire felt like. There was no need for him to tell her with words how much he treasured her, but he did anyway. “I love you, Viv. I love you so much”. As they kept their relentless pace, she said back to him “Since I first laid my eyes on you I have loved you. And now I get to love you forever”. She was blinded with a warm feeling and she could feel his scent as if they shared the same one.

He gave one last thrust and they came together. Ecstasy was running through his veins, unlike any other sensation he had ever experienced. Kallias felt this cling to his wife, like an unbreakable bond and he could sense her scent clearer than never. He looked down to find his best friend and lover with a marvelled expression on her face. Out of a sudden, he noticed the tiny little snowflakes that now covered Viviane’s hair and was surrounding them in bed.

The High Lord of The Winter Court looked up and could clearly see the snow pouring down on them. “Kallias, what’s going on?” He looked back at her and realized what was different. What had changed. There was a connection between them now, a bond. Viviane felt a certain urge to grab him and never let go. She raised her hand to touch his cheek and realized it was glowing a very subtle light. The female frowned at the same time Kallias said “We’re mates”.

Only then, she glanced at his hands and saw they were glowing just like hers. “What does that even mean?” she asked him with a bit of hesitation on her voice. “It means we were just meant to be. It means that I’m yours, body and soul, and you’re mine. And no matter what happens, we will always find our way back to each other because that’s where we belong”. Viviane started shamelessly crying and raised her back so she could hug him and put her arms around his neck.

He felt her tears wetting his neck and then he noticed he was crying as well. That seemed to be a common thing for him to do these days. Kallias eased back so he could stare at his wife again. He cleaned her tears and kissed each of her eyelids once she had closed her eyes. “You’re my home now, Kal. Not Prythian, not The Winter Court. Just you. My mate” and she smiled at him so intensely all he could do was smile back.

“You have always been my home. My soul loves yours beyond reason”. He gently eased her back at the mattress. “Now I’m going to show you how my body loves yours just as much”. He kissed her savagely. He had heard about how the mating bond made people go nearly crazy of need, love and want. He supposed that was happening to them now. This time, as he slid inside her, there was no doubts or second thoughts. Just two people who loved and needed each other as much as the night sky needs its stars.

They kept making love to each other and she whispered “I love you” as he intensified his thrusts. Once they’ve reached the climax again, Kallias laid down on her side and pulled her back into his chest. He crossed his arms around her and closed his eyes.

There was just peace being there with his best friend and wife. “There’s a lot we need to figure out. Things are quite a mess here in court”, she said with her eyes closed. Kallias pressed her tighter to his chest, “I know but for now I just want to enjoy tonight. Just the two of us”. They could think about all the problems and worries tomorrow morning. In that moment, holding her in his arms was all he wanted. It was all he has ever needed.


End file.
